A Sonerella Story
by JBieber'sShawty
Summary: A Cinderella Story with a twist. Sonny gets her Cinderella moment but Penelope barges in and ruins it.


**AN: **Hi guys,so this is my very first story! This did take some time, And I would like to thank,Nicole for being my beta reader,she saved my life! THANK YOU SOO MUCH NICOLE! LOVE YA! Check out her stories,they are awesome! (BrandnewEyes929) And I would also like to thank Sarah,for lightning the writing fire within me! She introduced me to this website! THANK YOU SOO MUCH SARAH!(Abnormally-Sweet-Person) LOVE YA! Hope ya'll like it!

xxA SONERELLA STORYxx

It was like any other day at the Condor Studio cafeteria. It was Meatball Monday and the cafeteria was filled with the clanks and clatter of the plates. Nico and Grady's faces were smothered in sauce; they couldn't enjoy it any other way.

"You just can't eat it without being sloppy! It's impossible!" Nico said with his mouth full of meatballs Grady, who couldn't speak with his mouth stuffed, nodded in agreement. Tawni just looked at them with disgust.

"THIS is why I don't eat this!" Tawni pointed to Nico's plate of meatballs. "You guys are absolutely disgusting! What if Tween Weekly caught me like this?" Tawni continued and shuddered

Suddenly, Sonny and Zora came running in the cafeteria, trying to catch their breath.

"Guys... We.. Saw.. We saw..." Sonny said in between her loud panting and sat down to take a break from all that running.

"Mr. Condor..." Zora continued and took a seat also.

"Getting..." said Sonny continuing Zora.

"Oh would you two just hurry up!" Tawni exclaimed, getting impatient and rolled her eyes.

"We saw Mr. Condor getting out of his limo!" Zora finally said.

Uh oh! Mr. Condor didn't come in very often but whenever he did, it didn't exactly bring them joy.

Mr. Condor came in the cafeteria, while talking on his new Blackberry, with his "precious angel", Dakota, behind him. The cafeteria suddenly hushed up. They stood up for the royal king and princess. Dakota glared at Zora and the others.

"Eeeeevvviilll!" Zora exclaimed quietly to her cast mates.

Mr. Condor got off his Blackberry and faced the people in the cafeteria.

"As you know, all the shows over here have brought tremendous success to Condor Studios and I came today to thank you all for all the hard work and perseverance you gave to make it happen! In order to express my gratitude I've organized a dance at the Roosevelt Hotel for this Thursday!" Mr. Condor said loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear.

The cafeteria was carried out by screams of joy.

"Carry on with your lunches!" He smiled and left the cafeteria with Dakota following him.

The cafeteria buzzed with excitement.

"I'm not even hungry anymore!" Grady said.

Everyone just stared at him,with complete shock.

"This is going to be awesome! " Sonny exclaimed. "We're going to need the perfect dresses, the perfect makeovers, the perfect..." Sonny started joyfully.

" ..Dates! Hello! It's a DANCE!" Tawni finished. Sonny shook her head.

"I wonder who I should ask..." Grady wondered, and put his pointer finger to his chin.

"This will take some time!" Nico said to Grady's remark and he stood up from his seat. "As for me, I know who I'm taking! Penelope, oh yea baby! I'll go ask her right now!" Nico exclaimed and put his empty plate of meatballs away and began to head out of the cafeteria.

"I'll come with ya! You know, for support!" Grady called out to his best bud and followed him out.

"I have to see this train wreck!" Zora laughed and followed the two guys.

Back with Sonny and Tawni.

"So who are you taking?" Tawni wondered.

Sonny's POV:

Chad. At least I want to. As obnoxious and pretentious as he is, he always seemed to charm me. And I've had a huge crush on him since, well...FOREVER! But I can't dare tell HIM that! Or anyone else! I'll be a laughing stock! And worse what if he doesn't feel the same way?

No POV:

"Ummm I don't know yet." Sonny lied to Tawni. "What about you?" She asked her.

"I'll probably call Zac, or maybe Ashton.. I KNOW! I'll call Chace!" Tawni cried out and took out her sparkly iPhone and punched Chace's number.

It was not a problem for Tawni Hart to get a date, of course. She only dated princes, hotel heirs, and actors.

Sonny sighed "At least one of us has a date." She said, suddenly feeling sorry for herself.

Tawni took the phone away from her ear and put her hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Aww sweetie don't be sad! Someone will ask you! You've got a great personality and a beautiful face...well you have great personality!" She pretended to care and took her hand off her shoulder and went to her vanity to apply more Coco Moco Coco lipstick.

Sonny rolled her eyes and thought _'Same old Tawni!'_

"Thanks...I think."

Tawni faced Sonny and rubbed her lips together "You try it! It's harder than you think! Forget it! So when should we shopping?" Tawni asked.

"How about tomorrow? We have to rehearsal today, remember? Sonny reminded her blonde cast mate.

"Oh yea, right. Which reminds me, we've got to get ready. Let's go!" Tawni exclaimed and walked to stage with Sonny following.

**After Rehearsal**

"That's a wrap everyone! Great show!" Marshall said smiling.

**Sonny's POV:**

"Let's go grab some ice cream, it's on me guys!" Nico exclaimed.

"There are two things I love, my man! Ice cream and free ice cream!" Grady yelled out and high fived Nico.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up! I need to change from this costume; it's getting a little itchy!" I told them. They nodded and left the stage.

I went back to Tawni and me's dressing room. I changed into my mommy jeans and a cute black T-shirt. I opened the door to leave, when I saw HIM standing there with a smile on his face….His gorgeous face. I always got butterflies whenever I saw him. Stop being such a scaredy cat, Sonny! Just work up a nerve and ask him out already! Well at least say something, he's waiting!

"Hi Chad, what brings you here?" I smiled at him.

"Well, you've probably heard about the dance and all, right?" He asked smoothly.

"Uh huh." I nodded. _What's he trying to do?_

Chad looked down and made circles on the floor with his shoes. He looked and up asked "Soo.. Ummm... do you have a date?"

_OH MY GOSH! He's asking me out! Eeeeepp my stomach won't stop squirming! Well don't just stand there! ANSWER HIM!_

I scratched my head. "Ummm.. No." I replied nervously.

"So… Will you go with...me?" He asked me with his beautiful ocean blue eyes full of hope and wonder. Then I started to get lost in his eyes with a love struck look on my face.

_What are you doing? Stop staring at him! Answer! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Ok now just be calm; don't show him you're too desperate!_

"Yea sure!" I beamed at him.

His face lit up. "Really?" He asked.

"Yea!" I replied to him excitedly.

He smiled at me. "Great then! "

"Yea!" I repeated with my smile growing as big as it can.

I was so thrilled that I couldn't say anything beside a "Yea".

His smile got wider "So I'll see you later then!" He winked at me and walked away.

I blushed and grinned shyly.

He always does that to me, leaving me aghasted and dumbstrucked. Leaving every cell of my body turned on, leaving me smitten _*sigh* _and now I can't stop smiling!

I almost forgot, I have the guys waiting up for me!

**NO POV**:

Sonny ran off to catch up with her castmates. But what she didn't know was that a very jealous Penelope heard the whole conversation between her and Chad.

**PENELOPE'S POV**:

How dare that witch steal my love? How could he ask HER and not me? I mean what does she have that I don't have? She just batted her long eyelashes,with those big brown eyes,and suddenly she's going out with the star of Mackenzie Falls! SHE'S A _RANDOM,_ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Am I the only one who remembers that? THE _FALLS_ DON'T EVER DATE _RANDOMS_! This was exactly the reason why I shredded the complete idiot of a person! What was his name again? _Nico_? Oh who cares! The point is that I am not gonna let her get away with MY Chad! No way...

**Uh oh! This does not sound good. What is Penelope thinking? What will she do to get her beloved Chad back? Will she do anything to ruin Sonny's perfect Cinderella moment? **

**Stay tuned for what happens next! **

I'm also gonna be needing 10 reviews! Please and thank you! =)


End file.
